


Mornings

by allislaughter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings were a piece of work between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Early mornings were a piece of work between them.

Business insisted on the oversized bed to fit all of them, which in turn led to custom bedding that was probably expensive that the other two didn't complain about because of how soft and comfortable it was. To his end, Business was right about the size, as it gave all of them space to move around during the night, though more often than not at least one of them ended up curled around Benny to keep him from floating off with the blankets and leaving the other two cold. Good always took over for Bad to pull Benny down gently and hold him close, and Benny would nuzzle him in his sleep. Business would be groggy and grab onto Benny like a childhood teddy bear, sometimes jarring Benny awake, but Benny would grin and yank Bad closer if he could reach so they could both suffer being awake until they slipped into sleep again, usually after Good wrapped his arms around both Business and Benny.

But early mornings were always something. Benny usually woke up first, just something in him setting his internal alarm to 5 AM, no exceptions. He'd often lay there regardless, not wanting to move and risk waking the others when he had nowhere to be. Bad would wake up next, his internal alarm set between 5:30 and 6. Good would follow soon after with their usual, mental conversations. Business would wake up to his actual alarm at 6.

Occasionally, though, Benny would get impatient, or one of the others would wake up first, usually on nights where Benny stayed in bed the entire time and let them all sleep. On one such example, Good woke first and gently nudged Bad into awareness, and they turned over to squint at the blurry alarm clock they didn't use but insisted they had on their side of the bed, seeing that it read 4:57 AM. Three minutes to spare, Good flipped back over and smiled at Benny, laid sprawled in the middle of the bed, and then leaned over him and pecked their lips together.

Benny's eyes opened instantly, and his hand went to the back of Bad's head, pushing him in for another kiss. Bad smirked as soon as Benny let go and nodded towards Business, still sleeping like a log beside them. Benny grinned and nodded, and Good shoved the covers off of him and Benny, giving Benny the chance to float out of bed and position himself on the other side of Business. Bad kissed Business on the cheek, and then Good did the same, again and again, taking turns, until Business couldn't help it and opened his eyes.

"Jerks," he mumbled before flipping onto his side away from him, where Benny sat in wait and immediately kissed Business on his lips, following him as Business turned away. "Okay-." He pushed Benny off. "Okay, I'm up. You're all dorks."

"But we're _your_ dorks," Benny laughed.

"And you better have something nice for breakfast for waking me up early," Business retorted.

"Croissants," Good offered.

"No," Business frowned. "You had those for dinner."

Benny laughed and shook his head. "I'll take care of it. Let's go!"

So even with early mornings being something of a piece of work, it was one they enjoyed no matter what.


End file.
